Aqua Tribes
The Aqua Tribe is one of the original Primary Nations and its citizens primarily inhabit Cold climate locations, specifically the Northern and Southernmost regions of the globe, near both poles, or in mountains as well. They are the first tribe that Riley meets and learns survival from. Appearance Ethnically homogeneous, members of each tribe typically have blue or gray eyes, light or deep brown hair, sometimes black, and a light brown skin tone. Aqua Tribe clothing is usually a set of blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, accompanied by mittens and mukluks. Men may wear their hair long and half-up or in short ponytails, also known as "Warrior Wolf Tails". Women plait and braid their hair in various styles, sometimes with accent beads, and many sport "Hair Loopies" in various styles. In the Southern Tribe, women have been shown wearing their hair back in a bun with a decorative band. In the Northern Tribe, males appear to wear a darker blue than those of the Southern Tribe, and royalty often wear purple. Their influences and sometimes appearances are drawn greatly from Inuit and Native American fashion. Culture The appearance of the Aqua Tribes are based on their corresponding element, water. Each of the nations has its own elemental color, which in the case of the Aqua Tribes is blue. The Swamp Tribe is an exception, as they tend to wear green due to their affinity with plants. The Aqua Tribe is divided into three distinct groups, primarily based on their geography. The Southern Tribe occupies the South Pole. The Northern Tribe consists of the majority of the official remnants of their civilization, occupying the North Pole with a multitude of their people. Though separated, the Southern and Northern Tribes continued to remain in contact prior to the "Iron Black Plague" and at one time even retained a custom of coming together during a new moon justly called the New Moon Celebration. The Swamp Tribe occupy swamps in the Geo Kingdom, while most, if not all, of its members are competent warriors with some unique talents, such as utilizing the Photonic Engine in the Great Tree Forest. Despite having some patriarchal inclination, the Aqua Tribe has a long history of acceptance regarding same-sex relationships or harem marriages. They believe that one's personal life is theirs to divulge and no one else's. Customs In the Northern Tribe, women are of marrying age at the age of sixteen. Males who wish to marry females gift them with a traditional bethrothal necklace. This signifies that the woman is to be married. The ceremony is completely organized by the parents, and marriage of free choice is not practiced. However, in the Southern Tribe, it seems that people are allowed to choose their own spouses. It is also customed that the bride and groom in the South Tribe, can engage in polygamy, so long as the love between them is true. When they turn fourteen, Southern Tribe children are taken on a rite of passage known as ice dodging, a sport where the children must control a ship in turbulent water riddled with large, haphazard chunks of ice. After completing the ritual, they are given marks of honor: the Mark of the Brave, the Mark of the Wise, the Mark of the Trusted, and the Mark of the Determined. Natural Resources Government *'Government system': Tribal Chiefdom. *'Head of state/Head of government': Tribal Chief. Military Notable Locations *The Savage East Notable Members Royalty *'Arnook' - Chieftan King of the North **Daughter - Unknown Commoners *'Kitara' *'Souka' Trivia *The Aqua Tribes are based off of the Water Tribe from the Avatar franchise, only they dont waterbend. Category:Tribes Category:Locations Category:Nations